Promise
by RausllyChild
Summary: Laura deals with the fact that Ross is getting married to someone else. RAURA ONESHOT


I see him laughing and smiling with her.

Her.

Which means it wasn't me. It could've been me 5 years ago, but obviously that didn't happen.

…

The wedding didn't seem right. Calum, Raini, and I were sitting in the back. Same with the rest of the Austin and Ally family. He just sat us in the back like we were invited because his mom made him. He didn't want us here.

Calum and Raini started taking pictures of everything around them. I just sat there waiting for the ceremony to start just so it can end.

It didn't seem right for me to come here. Who brings an ex to their wedding? Nobody. That's who.

I looked over at him. He keeps asking his mom if his hair looks okay. I think it looks fine. He should still get a haircut though.

What killed me is the suit he was wearing. Why would he wear that suit if he knew I would be here?

…

It was the summer we started filming season 3 of Austin and Ally. Ross wanted me to help him pick out suits.

"What about this one?" Ross asked me while looking in the mirror.

"Why do you need my help?" I asked. "And why do you need a suit so badly?"

"I've been thinking about marriage lately. Kids and all. Why not just buy a suit now?" Ross said turning around to look at me.

"Because you're 17. You don't need to worry about marriage right now." I said standing up and walking over to him.

"Well, we are dating. You never know what could happen." Ross said.

"But we're 17. If you proposed to me right now, I would probably say no." I stared up at him. He looked amazing in this suit.

"Even if it was just a promise ring?" Ross smiled and got down on one knee.

I looked at him and started laughing. "A promise ring? You really are a hopeless romantic."

"I know you love it." Ross cleared his throat. "Laura Marie Marano. Will you promise to marry me one day?

I stared down at him and smiled wide. "Yes, Ross Shor Lynch, I will."

He slid the ring onto my ring finger. The right hand of course.

"You're insane." I bent down and looked him in the eyes. "By the way, that's the perfect suit."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll wear the suit at our wedding." Ross said.

"You better wear this suit at our wedding." I said giggling.

…

I couldn't handle it. I had to leave, so I did.

I got up and made my way out of the room. Calum and Raini were calling for me, but I didn't care. You don't invite an ex to your wedding. Even if they are a part of a TV show you used to be on.

I finally found my way outside. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't find my car, and I left my phone with Calum.

This wedding is going to be the death of me. Raini and Calum are going to come out and force me to come back inside. I'm going to have to watch him say his vows. I'm going to have to watch him say I do. I'm going to have to watch him kiss his new wife.

Next thing I knew I heard someone come out. I could tell they were staring at me.

"I know it's you Calum and Raini. You guys should know I don't want to go back in there." I said while looking at my hands.

"It's not them. It's Ross."

I stood up and turned around. It was Ross. Standing there looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"You should be in there. The wedding should've started by now." I said.

"Which is why I'm out here. Because the wedding should be starting now, and you're out here." Ross took a step closer to me.

I took a step back. "I was just starting to feel a little dizzy. I needed air. Now let's go back inside."

I started walking towards the door, but he stopped me. I stepped back.

"We need to go back inside." I said trying to stop myself from crying.

"I saw you walk out. You didn't even tell Calum and Raini where you were going. That's not like you." Ross grabbed my hand, but I pulled it away.

"We can talk about this later." I said trying to walk past him again.

He stopped me again. "No we can't. If this has anything to do with me getting married, we can't go back in just yet."

"They're probably looking for you." I said.

"Then they'll have to wait. Just talk to me like. Like the old days." Ross took me to a bench that was right outside the church.

"We aren't living in the old days." I sit down.

"I need you to tell me." Ross sits down. "If there's a reason I shouldn't get married, tell me. I need to know."

"There's nothing really important. You should still get married." I sigh and take a second to look at him. "It's just that I'm at your wedding. An exes wedding. It hurts so much."

Ross bites his lip and sighs. "I invited you because I thought you would be brave enough to stop the wedding. Everybody told me not to invite you. Apparently you can't invite an ex to a wedding, but I did it anyway."

I was shocked at what I was hearing. Ross Shor Lynch wanted, and I repeat, wanted me to stop his wedding for him. He didn't have the guts to do it himself.

"Well, no matter how much I want to do it, I can't. I'm not brave enough to stop your wedding." I said.

"Neither am I. My parents really want me to marry her. The only person who doesn't is Rydel. She doesn't have a good feeling about her." Ross looked down at his hands.

"So I guess you're getting married." I stand up and he looks up from his hands.

"I can't. I can't get married." Ross stands up.

"Then what do we do?" I asked while walking back to the church doors.

"I can figure something out." Ross said while following me.

"Like what?" I asked. Ross just looked at me and smiled.

…

"Ross. Are you ready yet? Your whole family is waiting." His mother said.

I sat back down at my seat. Everyone was looking at me.

"What happened?" Raini finally asked me.

"He convinced me to come back inside. He just really wants all three of us at his wedding. Nothing else." I said then looked over to Ross.

"Actually mom, I need to talk to you." Ross said.

Suddenly the music started playing. Ross freaked out and looked over to me.

She walked in. The white dress, bouquet of flowers, everything was perfect. Except for the fact that the groom didn't want to get married.

I could tell Ross was panicking. I still didn't know his plan. He didn't tell me. Next thing I knew, he took out a mic and got everybody's attention.

"Stop! This isn't right." Ross said. Everyone was shocked at Ross's actions.

"Ross, what are you doing?" His mother whispered to him, but at the same time yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm ready to get married." Ross said looking at his mother.

Everybody in the room just stood up and looked at me.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" Raini whispered over to me.

"I…Um."

"What happened outside?" His mother yelled over to me. "Did you convince him to not get married? See Ross, this is why you don't invite an ex to your wedding."

I started panicking. I could see Ross staring at me. He was motioning with his eyes for me to leave, so I did.

…

Once I got back outside I found my car quickly. I got in the driver's seat and just sighed. His family hates me now. I don't know what to do.

I closed my eyes to think. In that moment, I saw Ross. I saw all the moments we had together as teenagers in high school. We were just kids. We thought that we would be together forever. What happened now showed that forever was a lie.

Next thing I knew, someone opened my car door and got in. I opened my eyes to see it was Ross.

"Sorry it took me so long. I needed to get my stuff from my room." Ross said acting like what happened did not happen.

"Are you kidding me? That was your plan? For everyone to hate me?" I said watching him make sure he has everything.

"Deep down, my parents love you way more. It's the other family you have to worry about." Ross said while taking out his phone.

"Still, a whole family hates me. Not to mention the people who ship you with her." I said crossing my arms.

"Hey, at least we're together. And I keep the house we bought. It's my name in the lease." Ross smiled while putting the address into his phone.

"You're insane." I laughed then buckled up to start driving.

"A promise is a promise. I keep my promises." Ross said while smirking.

I blushed madly. "The promise ring." I look at him. "By the way, I'm mad at you for wearing that suit to this wedding."

Ross just laughed and looked down at his suit. I'll get a new one. It'll be way better than this one."

"Promise?" I say while laughing.

"Better than a promise." Ross smiles.

Next thing I know, my lips are on his.

* * *

 **First ever short story! Did you guys like it? Pretty long for a short story, but oh well! The idea came to me when I was writing in a book type of thing called** _ **642 things to write about.**_ **Any writer will love it. I know I do.**


End file.
